And You Give Yourself Away
by Dragonfly8716
Summary: My version of the missing final Kurt/Blaine scene from Sexy.


Title: And You Give Yourself Away  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
Words: 851  
Rating: PG-13f  
Warnings: Spoilers for 2.15.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Title from U2's _With or Without You_.  
Summary: My version of the missing final Kurt/Blaine scene from 2.15.  
A/N: It's been a long time since I've written anything, and it seems dialog-heavy. Also, this might possibly be the idealized Blaine that lives inside Kurt's head. He's a little too perceptive to be a real boy.

* * *

As he finishes the last verse, Blaine watches Kurt edge closer to the door. By the time he makes it through the crowd of Warblers, he has to sprint down the hall to catch up.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine grabs him by the shoulder. Kurt flinches, and when he turns, his face is as guarded as the time Blaine visited him at McKinley.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"About the other day—if I pushed too hard, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I get tired of playing Eliza Doolittle to your Henry Higgins."

"I prefer to think of myself as Mr. Knightley."

"Jane Austen? Really?"

"Sophomore English."

"BBC, 1996. Although Jeremy Northam isn't nearly as attractive as Colin Firth."

"Can we …?" Blaine tilts his head back towards the common room.

"Can we talk?" Kurt arches an eyebrow. "That's never an auspicious start to a conversation."

Blaine waits until the door is safely closed before speaking again. "You said once that you wanted us to be honest with each other. You have feelings for me. I know you want me to make some grand romantic gesture."

Kurt looks down, blush rising on his cheeks. Blaine gently lifts Kurt's chin until Kurt meets his eyes. "I want to give you that."

"Yeah?" asks Kurt in a small voice.

"Yeah."

"So, why don't you?"

"This isn't a movie. After the first kiss, the screen doesn't fade to black."

"I wouldn't be entirely opposed to a second kiss." Kurt's tone is light, much sexier than when he'd been trying too hard, but the false bravado only makes him seem more vulnerable.

"Kurt, if we make out… my body is going to react. Even if we don't _do_ anything about it, I'm not sure how well you'd handle that."

Kurt walks over to the bench and sits down with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How much experience have you had?"

Blaine hesitates, and for a minute Kurt thinks he's not going to answer. When he does, he looks almost as uncomfortable and determined as Burt had the other night. "I've given one blow-job. It sucked, and not in a good way. I've touched another guy's dick a handful of times." Blushing, he covers his face with his hands. "Oh, God, I can't believe I said that."

When he looks up again, Kurt's hand is clapped over his mouth, and his shoulders are shaking. As he meets Blaine's eyes, he snorts with laughter. Blaine sits down next to him and nudges his shoulder. "It's not _that_ funny."

Kurt says, "Sorry," and starts laughing again.

When he finally settles down, Blaine says, "I want to try something. You can decide whether it counts or not. Okay?"

Still smiling, Kurt nods. "Okay."

Blaine rests his hand on Kurt's cheek and runs his thumb along his bottom lip. Then he leans in slowly, watching Kurt's eyes go wider and wider until he presses a soft kiss against his mouth. He feels Kurt's muscles tense and pulls back.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"I thought we were being honest with each other."

"Like I'm going to throw up, all right? I finally get kissed by a cute boy who's been flirting with me for months, and I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Is it the same way you feel right before someone slams you against a locker?"

"Damn it!" Kurt draws up his knees and wraps him arms around them. He's shaking again, and Blaine isn't sure whether it's fear or anger. He murmurs something to himself.

"Pardon?"

"They can't take this."

"Take what?"

"No matter how bad it got, no matter how scared or alone I was, I always held onto to the fact that they couldn't change who I am. If I can't touch a boy without feeling sick to my stomach, then how can I be gay?"

"Is a woman still straight if she doesn't want to have sex after she's been assaulted?"

"I wasn't—Karofsky didn't—"

"You were harassed every single day until you didn't feel safe anymore. I think it's probably normal for you to be a little screwed up."

Kurt rests his chin on his knees. "Why are you so patient with me?"

"Because I really do like you."

Kurt doesn't respond. After a few minutes, Blaine puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's still hugging his knees to his chest, but he doesn't pull away from the touch. When Blaine starts inching his hand across Kurt's back, Kurt gives him a small smile and says, "You're not going wait forever."

Blaine slides his arm around Kurt. "Neither are you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You're strong and you're brave and your heart is so big. When you find the right person, you'll let him in, let him have all of you."

Kurt slowly uncurls himself and relaxes against Blaine's side. When his head drops to Blaine's shoulder and he lets out a quiet snore, Blaine counts it as a win.


End file.
